La leyenda del sello y la torre
by Mirkran
Summary: Una versión muy particular de cómo Godric Gryffindor llegó a ser lo que fue. Escrito para el reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books". Basado en una canción de Avantasia.


**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío y, por supuesto, la canción en la que se basa este relato tampoco.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**Nota del Autor: **Advierto a los lectores que no es la intención de esta historia ser históricamente preciso, pues ya me han criticado por ese detalle, así que por eso les aviso de antemano. Gracias.

* * *

_You have come the long way through ages  
__To bring me the seven parts of the seal  
__So now, throw it over the walls of the tower  
__Throw the seal!_

**The Tower, Avantasia**

* * *

**La leyenda del sello y la torre**

Un hombre de veintiún años de edad salió de su morada. Vivía con su padre, quien estaba muy enfermo y requería de gran cuidado. El joven había tratado por todos los medios de hallar una cura para su progenitor, pero no había tenido ningún resultado favorable. Gracias a ello, este hombre no tenía amigos.

Pero eso no significaba que no tuviera a alguien más a su cuidado. Su hermanastra era dos años menor que él y trabajaba de curandera. Se la podía ver en el mercado, moliendo plantas medicinales e hirviéndolas, para luego venderlas como medicamentos naturales. Aunque nuestro protagonista y su hermanastra no eran exactamente familiares directos, existía un gran afecto entre los dos. El negocio de las hierbas medicinales, aparte de la labranza de la tierra, era lo único que sustentaba el hogar, pero pagaba muy bien y los parroquianos tenían en muy alta estima a nuestra curandera.

Hasta que los hombres llegaron.

Eran altos y usaban armaduras pesadas. Uno de ellos enarbolaba una bandera en la cual se podía ver el sello real. La puerta voló de sus goznes y los tres habitantes se pusieron de pie. En todas sus caras pululaba el desconcierto y el temor.

—¡Hemos venido a llevarnos a esta puta! —anunció uno de los soldados con vehemencia—. ¡Ha sido acusada de brujería y será juzgada en el patio de la parroquia! ¡Si nadie opone resistencia, nadie saldrá herido!

La amenaza no fue necesaria. La aparición de los soldados del rey hacía temblar a cualquiera, pues ellos tenían el poder de arrestar a cualquiera que representara un peligro para la fe católica. El joven y su padre vieron cómo un par de soldados tomaron a Anna de ambos brazos y la arrastraron hacia la calle. La mujer gritó, pataleó, hizo de todo para zafarse, pero era un esfuerzo estéril. Nadie hizo nada para rescatarla. Nadie habló. Los hombres del soberano de esas tierras no podían ser cuestionados, o el castigo sería severo.

El joven y su padre sólo podían maldecir y golpear sus puños en el piso de madera. Anna ya no tenía salvación.

A menos que alguien hiciese algo al respecto.

* * *

Otro hombre vio cómo Anna era arrastrada fuera de esa casa por los soldados del rey y también maldijo. Pero sus razones eran diferentes. Ella era como él, y le debía muchas cosas para dejarla a su suerte. No cuando su destino era la hoguera. Estaban siendo cazados por hombres con mucho poder, el suficiente para cambiar la cara de la humanidad.

El druida Lugaid Vandroiy se dirigió hacia la casa desde la cual Anna fue sacada a la fuerza. Necesitaba un aliado para rescatar a Anna, uno que no le tuviera miedo a nada. Y conocía lo suficiente al hijo del dueño de esa casa para darse cuenta de quién iba a ser el elegido. No iba a dormir tranquilo hasta que hubiera salvado a Anna de las llamas.

Pues Lugaid estaba enamorado de ella.

Y haría lo que fuese por traerla de vuelta.

* * *

Las tormentosas emociones que siguieron al secuestro de Anna supusieron una calamidad para el hogar. El dueño de casa no lo pudo soportar y su afligido hijo tuvo que cavar una tumba en el patio trasero. Lágrimas y sudor corrían por su piel mientras depositaba a su padre en ese humilde agujero para luego taparlo con tierra. _Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás_.

Oyó dos toques a la puerta.

Quienquiera que lo hubiera hecho, había escogido un muy mal momento. Sin embargo, el nuevo dueño de casa abandonó la tumba de su padre y atendió a la puerta. Un hombre ataviado de una forma muy poco ortodoxa esperaba en el umbral. Sus cabellos eran oscuros, largos y ondulados, y sus ojos se antojaban insondables, como si guardase la sabiduría de cientos de años.

—Buenas tardes, ¿se le ofrece algo?

—Buenas tardes —respondió el desconocido—. ¿Es usted Godric Gryffindor?

—No se equivoca —admitió Godric con un poco de estupefacción.

—Es un nombre bastante imponente para alguien que vive en una choza —dijo el hombre con un tono ligero, destinado a no sonar discriminatorio—. Permítame presentarme. Soy Lugaid Vandroiy, un… digamos… monje que viene de oriente. ¿Usted tiene relación con la mujer que esos soldados capturaron?

Godric miró a Lugaid con suspicacia.

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Porque soy amigo de Anna.

—Ella jamás me contó de usted.

Lugaid se sintió brevemente incómodo antes de recobrarse.

—No podría aunque quisiera. Mire, si realmente quiere saberlo, tengo que pedirle que guarde un secreto.

—¿Qué clase de secreto?

—Uno muy… desconcertante —dijo Lugaid misteriosamente—. Prometo decírselo si me ayuda con mi misión.

—¿Y cuál es?

Lugaid sabía que Godric podía ser un joven muy agudo y desconfiado, además que su ayuda sería vital, por lo que mentirle no era una opción. Así que le dijo la verdad.

—Pues voy a rescatar a Anna.

* * *

**Roma**

—¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? —inquirió el Papa al viajero que estaba interrogando.

—Como le dije, Sumo Pontífice, estos siete trozos conforman el Sello del Poder. Si usa el libro que ya tiene en su posesión y une las siete partes del sello, tendrá el mundo a sus pies. Nadie cuestionará el poder de Roma con estos artefactos.

Hace unas dos horas atrás, un viajero ataviado con ropas raídas y sucias había requerido una audiencia con el Papa. Normalmente habría sido echado a patadas de la ciudad por charlatán, pero el Sumo Pontífice estaba tan ciego por el poder que admitió al ermitaño. Los ciudadanos de Roma habían sido testigos de la tiranía del Papa, quien impuso la religión católica como una ley más, y castigaba con la muerte a quienes no creían en sus doctrinas o las malversaban.

—Hay algo en este mundo que nosotros los místicos llamamos gnosis. La palabra, como se imaginará, va más allá de su significado literal. Con este sello tendrá acceso a un poder que va más allá de su imaginación. Como le dije, tendrá al mundo entero en las palmas de sus manos.

Cualquier persona con sentido común le arrancaría la lengua a ese viajero, pero el Papa no quería desperdiciar una oportunidad única en la vida. Podría acceder a conocimiento infinito, convertirse en el amo del mundo conocido. Existía la posibilidad que todo fuese una farsa, pero ejecutar al hombre delante de él sería un trámite. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Entrégame los fragmentos del sello, y serás bien recompensado.

El viajero sonrió. Creyó que se ganaría una estancia en la prisión por su atrevimiento, pero estaba agradecido de que el Papa no lo castigase. Extrajo una pequeña bolsa de cuero y se la entregó. El Papa metió la mano dentro de la bolsa y tomó los siete trozos. Podría ser una estupidez, podría comportarse como un lunático incorregible, pero no podía darse el lujo de estropear una oportunidad tan valiosa.

—¡Traigan el libro! —ordenó el Papa, cuya voz retumbó en la cavernosa estancia.

Dos siervos desaparecieron por una puerta lateral y se hizo el silencio otra vez. Nadie dijo algo para atenuar la tensión del momento. El Papa estaba ansioso por tomar el libro y leer la frase que uniría las siete partes del sello. La vida del viajero dependía del éxito o el fracaso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El rechinar de unos goznes indicó la llegada de los dos siervos. Ambos ostentaban rostros que expresaban miedo. Mucho miedo.

Algo andaba mal.

—Sumo Pontífice —dijo uno de los siervos con un evidente temblor en la voz—. El… el libro…

No fue necesaria ninguna otra palabra. El Papa estaba furioso. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo como eso iba a suceder. Y sabía quién podría ser el posible artífice de semejante robo.

—Quiero que todos los soldados del Imperio se movilicen. Entregaré una recompensa sustancial a quien recupere el libro y ofreceré un bono a quien me traiga la cabeza de Lugaid Vandroiy.

Los hombres del Papa salieron a la carrera del palacio y él hizo una seña a uno de sus siervos para que se acercara.

—Prepara mi carruaje. Creo que es tiempo de hacer un viaje.

* * *

El guardia no supo qué lo golpeó hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cayó bajo un charco de su propia sangre, muerto por una herida que no fue causada por ninguna espada o lanza. Godric estaba impresionado con las habilidades del druida Lugaid Vandroiy. Podría pensar que no necesitaba ninguna ayuda para rescatar a Anna, pero Godric resultó ser una ayuda indispensable. Lugaid también estaba asombrado por la forma en que su compañero sobrellevaba la muerte de su padre. Era cierto que había llorado, maldecido y gritado durante el viaje hacia la prisión, pero nunca rehuyó de su misión.

—Hay dos guardias en la celda de Anna —dijo Lugaid, asomándose por una esquina para tener una mejor visión de la zona—. Estoy seguro que no hay centinelas en ambos pasillos. Tú te aproximarás por la derecha y yo por la izquierda. Trata de no hacer ruido y ataca cuando esté mirando en otra dirección.

Godric asintió por toda respuesta. El plan estaba delineado. Era el momento de llevarlo a cabo.

Lugaid se aproximó con cautela por un lado del pasillo izquierdo y se asomó por la esquina para divisar al guardia. Godric hizo lo mismo, apegándose al lado izquierdo de su corredor. Estaba oscuro, y poco podían hacer las antorchas para iluminar decentemente la prisión.

Era ahora o nunca.

Lugaid hizo un movimiento de manos y la antorcha más cercana al guardia se apagó. Éste se quedó desconcertado por un breve momento antes que una cuchilla de aire le rebanara el cuello. El otro guardia sintió el leve barullo y acudió a investigar. Habría descubierto a Lugaid, de no ser por la espada que le atravesó el pecho. Cuando el segundo guardia dejó de respirar, ambos asaltantes se encontraron. La antorcha que se había apagado volvió a entregar su luz mortecina al pasillo.

Godric trató de forzar la cerradura, pero no tuvo éxito. Sin embargo, Lugaid hizo otro movimiento de manos y el candado cedió. Godric abrió la puerta y vio a su hermanastra, encadenada de manos y pies. Era una vista horrible, y Lugaid casi perdió el control, pero Godric tomó su hombro y, de alguna manera, calmó los sentimientos del druida.

—¡Anna! ¿Estás bien?

Ella no dijo nada y ambos temieron que estuviera inconsciente, pero era un pensamiento infundado.

—Si me desatan de estas cadenas podré decir que estoy bien.

Lugaid extendió ambas manos y las cadenas abandonaron a su presa.

—¿Lugaid? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues rescatándote de estos imbéciles —dijo el aludido, quien supo esconder muy bien sus sentimientos hacia Anna. Aparte que no era el lugar adecuado para expresarlos, creyó que sería una perspectiva no muy agradable para Godric—. No lo habría hecho sin la ayuda de tu hermanastro.

Anna, a la mención de Godric, miró al joven alto y fornido a la izquierda de Lugaid y se abalanzó sobre él.

—¡Gracias, gracias a los dos por venir a rescatarme!

—¿Podrías agradecernos después? Estoy seguro que los guardias se darán cuenta que algo anda mal y no tardarán en descubrirnos —dijo Godric, desenvainando su espada. Lugaid estaba preparado también y Anna sabía que ambos estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas por protegerla.

Sin embargo, eso no fue necesario.

—¡Háganse a un lado! —exclamó Lugaid al tiempo que varios pasos se hicieron audibles en la lejanía—. Tomaremos un pequeño atajo.

Instantes más tarde, la pared posterior de la pared desapareció en una voluta de humo y escombros. La celda estaba en el tercer piso y la fortaleza estaba rodeada por una laguna de mediana profundidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Godric tomó a Lugaid y Anna, y se lanzó hacia el abismo.

* * *

En el interior de un lujoso carruaje, el Papa jugaba con las siete partes del sello. A veces tenía la vana esperanza que no necesitaría el libro para juntar los fragmentos, pero era inútil. Eso le causaba una rabia inenarrable y maldijo por décima vez en lo que iba de su viaje a ese condenado druida. Lugaid sabía acerca del poder que encerraba el sello y por esa razón había robado el libro, para que nadie descubriera lo que hacía.

También tenía en cuenta que el viaje duraría dos semanas, pero eso no le impedía sufrir de accesos de impaciencia. Los dos mensajes que había recibido sólo le hablaban de fracasos en los esfuerzos por localizar el libro o a Lugaid. No estaba acostumbrado a fracasar, por eso su humor no era el más luminoso. Luego se preguntó si ese era el comportamiento normal de un Papa.

_No soy un Papa normal. Yo podré hacer lo que mis predecesores jamás se atrevieron a intentar. ¡Conseguiré convertir el catolicismo en una religión universal! ¡Y yo seré su líder!_

Un miembro de la escolta papal se acercó al carruaje para entregar otro mensaje. El Papa tomó el pergamino y leyó con un poco de aburrimiento la misiva.

Abrió los ojos.

El Papa ordenó al cochero que cambiara de ruta a la primera oportunidad. Gracias a la buena nueva que le acababa de llegar, su viaje se había acortado bastante.

_Eres mío, Lugaid Vandroiy._

* * *

Godric, Lugaid y Anna llevaban siete días escapando de los hombres del rey, pero las opciones se estaban agotando con rapidez. Viajaban de posada en posada y no dormían más de tres horas. Anna y Lugaid tenían ojeras, pero Godric lucía imperturbable, como dominado por una voluntad que no era la suya. Pero mientras la comitiva corría por el descampado, las alternativas se agotaron y el grupo se vio en la necesidad de tomar medidas drásticas.

—Godric —dijo Lugaid después de tirarse sobre el pasto, completamente exhausto—. Tenemos… que… separarnos.

—Pero… pero se arriesgarán a que los capturen.

—No hay otra opción —secundó Anna, quien se tumbó al lado de Lugaid con un poco más de educación—. Tú eres el que debe seguir el camino Godric, siempre has sido tú.

El aludido enarcó las cejas.

—¿Camino? ¿Qué camino?

Lugaid no hallaba las palabras correctas para expresar sus pensamientos de una forma clara. Por lo mismo, las dijo sin filtro alguno.

—Godric. Te expliqué que yo no era una persona ordinaria mientras nos dirigíamos a la prisión, te mencioné que yo tenía poderes especiales. Pues bien, tú también los tienes, pero están dormidos y no despertarán a menos que viajes a la Tierra de la Iluminación.

No parecían muchas palabras, pero Godric se sintió como si alguien le hubiera narrado un cuento denso y extenuante. Su primer pensamiento fue que él no tenía ningún poder fuera de lo ordinario, pues lo habría notado.

—No es verdad, no puedo tener poderes como los tuyos.

Lugaid iba a explicarse cuando Anna se puso de pie y conjuró una llama de color azul que danzaba de manera inofensiva en su mano. Godric quedó boquiabierto.

—Tu padre no tenía ningún poder especial, pero tu madre sí. La misma mujer que me trajo a la vida. Si yo puedo hacer esto, tú también pero, como dijo Lugaid, tus poderes están adormecidos.

Godric iba a protestar cuando Lugaid se deshizo de su morral y extrajo un libro voluminoso y polvoriento. El druida hojeó con cuidado sus páginas hasta que halló el contenido que buscaba. El texto estaba escrito en latín, el idioma de la Iglesia Católica, pero las palabras no parecían hablar del Espíritu Santo o algo parecido.

—Ésta es una profecía hecha por un mago llamado Merlín hace unos cuatrocientos años atrás —dijo Lugaid en un tono formal que no se amoldaba a las circunstancias—. Habla de un hombre de noble estirpe, cuyo poder y valor sentará las bases de una nueva era para el mundo mágico. Sabes que nosotros estamos siendo perseguidos por la Iglesia y por otras autoridades, pero no podemos defendernos porque somos muy pocos para pelear y nuestro conocimiento de la magia es muy limitado.

—Y Lugaid cree que el hombre de la profecía eres tú, Godric —añadió Anna con un ligero tono de melancolía en su voz—. Así que, hermanastro, debes cumplir con tu destino. Eres la esperanza de un pueblo que languidece por culpa de la Iglesia. ¡Por favor, debes creerme! Si nos separamos aquí, tendremos una oportunidad.

Lugaid se acercó a Godric y le entregó el libro.

—En las páginas centrales aparece la manera de llegar a la Tierra de la Iluminación. —Luego, el tono de Lugaid se hizo más urgente—. Por favor, hagas lo que hagas, no entregues este libro a nadie, ni siquiera al rey de Constantinopla.

Godric aún no quería abandonar a sus dos compañeros de viaje, pero las palabras de Lugaid y Anna calaron hondo dentro de él. Le era difícil de comprender que él era la esperanza de un mundo que ni siquiera conocía. Pero supo que Lugaid no lo había escogido sólo para rescatar a Anna.

—Encontrar las siete partes del sello no te será fácil —advirtió Lugaid—. Están repartidas por todo el imperio y a veces no sabrás lo que realmente son. Te espera un largo y peligroso viaje, Godric Gryffindor, pero eres el único que puede conseguirlo.

Anna abrazó a Godric con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Adiós, hermanastro. Que la fortuna te sonría en tu viaje.

Lugaid se llevó a Anna y escaparon hacia el horizonte. Godric se quedó mirando en esa dirección por un largo rato antes de recordar que tenía una nueva misión a mano. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo eso? Hace siete días atrás estuvo enterrando a su padre y ahora tenía que enfrentar una aventura muy peligrosa. A veces le parecía cruel que Lugaid no le hubiera dado más explicaciones, pero entendía que él estaba contra el tiempo. Lugaid y Anna eran los perseguidos, no Godric.

Podría haber desistido de todo ese asunto y marcharse a su casa, olvidar la profecía y continuar labrando la tierra como lo hizo su padre. Sin embargo, ya no le quedaba nada en su pueblo natal. Su hermanastra se había ido con Lugaid y su padre estaba muerto. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Continuar una vida carente de sentido, o intentar algo que le garantizaría un destino más alto que el que le esperaba en su morada?

Tales eran las encrucijadas que todos los héroes debían resolver en algún momento de sus vidas. ¿El camino largo y tedioso, o el camino fácil y ligero?

A Godric jamás le había gustado el sendero fácil. Lo había aprendido en el campo, mientras araba la tierra para sembrar su futuro sustento, sudando al sol de la primavera y gastándose las uñas. Godric Gryffindor jamás había declinado de realizar una tarea, por tediosa o difícil que fuese.

Y aquella nueva aventura era una tarea más.

* * *

El carruaje del Papa llegó a un descampado en el que no se veía ningún camino. La escolta papal se adelantó para explorar la zona en busca de huellas o cualquier señal que indicara alguna presencia humana. El Sumo Pontífice se sentía muy cansado y frustrado. Siete días de viaje no era un asunto fácil de sobrellevar, ni para la mente ni para el cuerpo. Dormir a bordo de un transporte que se zarandeaba y saltaba con cada irregularidad del camino era un calvario.

—¡Su Santidad! ¡Hemos hallado huellas! Por lo que hemos podido encontrar, tres personas estuvieron aquí por un largo rato.

El Papa estaba perplejo. Supuso que Lugaid estaría solo, pero al parecer halló un par de compañeros para que le cubrieran las espaldas. Conocía lo suficiente a Lugaid Vandroiy para saber que él nunca había sido capaz de valerse por su cuenta.

—¡Su Santidad! —gritó otro miembro de la escolta papal—. Hallamos más huellas. Dos se dirigen hacia el norte y el tercer rastro parece ir en dirección este. Puede que Lugaid haya abandonado a sus dos amigos.

_Tiene sentido_ se dijo el Papa, sintiendo que al fin la suerte le estaba sonriendo. Lugaid no era conocido por su lealtad y siempre buscaba su propio beneficio. Seguramente abandonó a sus dos compañeros porque serían una carga y una amenaza a su bienestar.

—¡Sigan las huellas que se dirigen hacia el norte! Yo y un grupo de soldados iremos hacia el este. Cuando hallen a los compañeros de Lugaid, tráiganmelos vivos.

—¡Sí, señor!

El Papa podía saborear la victoria. Imaginó que sostenía el libro y leía las palabras que le entregarían el poder y la sabiduría para gobernar el mundo bajo una sola religión.

_Y Lugaid Vandroiy será testigo de mi triunfo antes de morir._

* * *

Godric sabía que a diez mil pasos al oriente había un pueblo en el que podría adquirir un caballo. Lo iba a necesitar, pues su primera parada era la capital del Imperio Romano de Oriente, la sede de toda la sabiduría de la época. Si existía alguna pista acerca del sello, en Constantinopla la hallaría.

El morral que llevaba a cuestas se estaba volviendo liviano, pero creía ser capaz de recorrer semejante distancia en unas tres horas. Dinero tenía para comprar pertrechos y un caballo, por lo que no le dio más importancia al asunto. Caminaba con el libro a cuestas, pues necesitaba saber cada detalle acerca de ese sello y la tierra a la que llegaría cuando uniera los siete fragmentos. Godric jamás había enfrentado a lo desconocido, pero no tenía miedo. Él enfrentaba los problemas a medida que se iban presentando, vivía el presente y le daba poca relevancia al futuro o al pasado.

Sin embargo, sí le importaba el futuro de otros, y si Lugaid creía que él era el sujeto de la profecía, entonces así era. Godric era un sujeto fuerte, pero en lugar de hundir más a los débiles, los ayudaba y se preocupaba por ellos. Su padre le dijo que nunca había que subestimar al débil, pues siempre existía alguna clase de fortaleza en ellos. Así, Godric siempre fue una persona respetada en el campo, con un alto sentido del honor y el sacrificio. Era capaz de poner la espalda para que alguien pudiese trepar un muro y no se sentiría deshonrado en lo más mínimo.

Porque para Godric Gryffindor, el honor de los demás era tan importante como el suyo.

Unos galopes se escucharon en la lejanía, pero Godric no halló ningún lugar para esconderse, ni siquiera un arbusto. Tenía el presentimiento que no iba a ser un encuentro agradable. Después de unos instantes de furioso pensamiento, decidió esperar. Tenía preparada su espada por si lo peor ocurría.

Godric creyó que se trataba de varios jinetes, pero aquella era sólo una parte de la verdad. Eran varios jinetes, pero ellos flanqueaban un carruaje de aspecto lujoso. Tal vez se trataba de un dignatario o un miembro de la realeza de algún país lejano en busca de dirección. La comitiva fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que se detuvo a pocos pasos de Godric. Los jinetes lo rodearon y una persona de avanzada edad abandonó el carruaje, cuidando de no mancharse su costoso atuendo con polvo.

No era un dignatario ni un príncipe. Era el Papa, la máxima autoridad religiosa del mundo cristiano. Godric se preguntó que hacía alguien como él en un lugar tan poco ortodoxo.

—Tú no eres Lugaid —dijo el Papa a modo de saludo—. Pero veo que tienes un libro en tus manos. ¿Podría verlo?

Godric recordó las palabras de Lugaid acerca del libro y lo apretó contra su pecho.

—Vamos, viajero. No seas tonto. Estás rodeado por muy buenos soldados y te juro que no dudarán en matarte. Así que sé un buen muchacho y entrégame ese libro por las buenas.

Godric parecía haberse rendido, pues alejó el libro de su cuerpo, como si quisiera entregarlo. El Papa se alegró que ese chico hubiera entrado en razón y se dispuso a tomar lo que era suyo cuando un rápido movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa. Sin darse cuenta, tenía una daga en su cuello y los soldados se quedaron congelados.

—Dime —comenzó Godric, alejándose de los soldados, sosteniendo la daga con mano firme—, ¿por qué el máximo representante de la cristiandad se molestó en venir a este lugar sólo por un libro?

—No es cualquier libro —admitió el Papa, sin saber que Godric ya lo sabía—. Ese libro puede unir las siete partes del sello.

Godric abrió los ojos a tope. _El sello._

—¿Qué sabes acerca del sello?

—No podría decírtelo… pero puedo mostrártelo.

El Papa extrajo de sus bolsillos unos trozos de oro, cortados de manera muy irregular.

—Este es el sello. Está roto, por supuesto, pero el libro en tu poder puede unir los fragmentos.

Lugaid le había dicho a Godric que obtener las siete partes del sello iría a ser una aventura peligrosa. Pero no pasaron más de dos horas desde el comienzo de su viaje y ya tenía los trozos del sello a su alcance. Era el momento de abandonar las armas y usar las palabras.

—Bueno, estamos en una encrucijada —dijo Godric, afianzando su agarre sobre el Papa—. Lugaid me dijo que no entregara este libro a nadie, y eso haré. Así que sólo tienes dos opciones: o me entregas las siete partes del sello, o el día de mañana sería uno muy triste para Roma. ¿Qué me dices?

Dura elección. El Papa no tenía ninguna intención de morir antes de haber adquirido el poder para gobernar el mundo, pero ese sujeto había amenazado con quitarle la vida si no entregaba el sello. No era una dura elección. No había margen para elegir. ¿Era su vida más valiosa que el poder de dominar la voluntad humana?

—Espera un momento —dijo el Papa después de una dura batalla mental—. Yo también quiero conocer la Tierra de la Iluminación. Te aseguro que lo hago sólo por satisfacer mi curiosidad.

Y era en ese momento cuando las cualidades de una persona se convertían en defectos. Godric era un hombre que siempre creía lo mejor de las personas y eso a veces le hacía alguien muy ingenuo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No me vas a traicionar cuando estemos allá?

—Por supuesto. Soy un creyente. No traiciono.

Para alguien que conociera bien al Papa, sus palabras eran en sí mismas una traición.

—Está bien. Confiaré en tu palabra. Me aseguraré que seas leal a ella, porque te arrepentirás si no lo haces.

El Papa sonrió en su interior. Todos los hombres buenos eran ingenuos, todos ellos no eran capaces de ver más allá de las palabras de la gente. Era insultante lo fácil que era engañar a alguien honesto.

—Bueno, aquí vamos —dijo el Papa, quien sostuvo las siete partes del sello con las dos manos—. Lee la profecía.

Godric abrió el libro en la página que mostraba la profecía y la leyó en voz alta.

El efecto fue instantáneo.

Como por arte de magia, los siete trozos se unieron. El sello estaba completo, como si nunca hubiese sido roto. Luego, las cosas se pusieron más extrañas, pues una especie de portal apareció en medio del descampado. El Papa estaba desconcertado. Esperaba que el sólo hecho de recomponer el sello le daría el poder que tanto ansiaba y que la Tierra de la Iluminación era una mera alegoría.

—Si quieres satisfacer tu curiosidad, sígueme —dijo Godric sin mirar atrás. El Papa recordó su propósito y penetró en el portal momentos antes que se cerrara. Los soldados que escoltaban al Papa no podían articular palabra alguna. Si alguna vez creyeron que no existía la magia, desde ese momento ya no tuvieron esa creencia. Uno de ellos llamó al Papa, con la vana esperanza que él escuchara sus gritos.

Nada ocurrió.

* * *

Godric y su nuevo acompañante estaban de pie en un páramo sin fin. No había animales ni plantas. Sólo rocas y arena bajo un cielo muy azul. Ambos viajeros estaban muy ocupados mirando el extraño paisaje que no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que ese yermo era la Tierra de la Iluminación de la que hablaba el libro.

—¿Esta es la Tierra de la Iluminación? —inquirió el Papa, más para sí mismo que para Godric, quien miraba en lontananza con una expresión de estupefacción—. ¡Es un condenado desierto!

—Para ser un hombre de fe, usas muy malas palabras —dijo una voz profunda y grave. Ambos viajeros giraron sobre sus talones y vieron a un hombre alto, de cabellera oscura y larga y ojos que parecían transmitir la sabiduría de un millón de hombres—. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, esta es la Tierra de la Iluminación. ¿Decepcionado?

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Godric con curiosidad genuina. El desconocido sonrió.

—Parece que tú dispones de más educación que tu compañero. Mi nombre es Elderane y soy el guardián de este lugar. Parece que tu amigo no leyó el libro con detenimiento. La Tierra de la Iluminación es un lugar cambiante y lo hace dependiendo de la persona que entre aquí. No hallarás gnosis o poder aquí, como creyó el ingenuo del Papa. Esta es una prueba, y como todas las pruebas, está aquí para ser superada.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —preguntó Godric educadamente. Elderane estaba encantado con la personalidad del joven que acompañaba al Papa.

—En este lugar hay una torre. Deben cruzar el desierto para llegar allá. No hallarán animales peligrosos o arena movediza. Sólo deben sobrevivir al calor y a la falta de agua. Como te imaginarás, esto prueba tu resistencia y tu voluntad de cumplir con tu deseo. Eso te hace merecedor de la recompensa que halles en la torre.

—¿Y cuál es la recompensa? —inquirió el Papa, ansioso por partir en busca de la torre.

—Eso también depende de la persona —explicó Elderane pacientemente—, y de sus intenciones. No se molesten en mentir, pues la torre verá a través de sus corazones y sabrá la verdad. Ahora, váyanse, pues la torre no estará para siempre esperándolos.

Godric no perdió tiempo y, después de agradecer a Elderane, se dirigió hacia el inmenso mar de arena. El Papa le siguió, pero sus atavíos representaban un problema. Tropezaba con el borde de su túnica de manera constante y sus sandalias de lujo probaron ser inútiles para una aventura de ese tipo. Pero no olvidó su meta final, y era eso lo único que le empujaba hacia delante, detrás de ese joven vigoroso y valiente.

Las palabras de Elderane no fueron vanas. Ninguno de los dos viajeros halló animales, insectos o plantas. Eso significaba que no habría alimento en todo el trayecto. Como el lector se podrá imaginar, el Papa no estaba muy contento con la perspectiva. Acostumbraba comer platos preparados por los mejores cocineros del imperio, por lo que el hambre estaba fuera de su entendimiento.

Godric no decía nada. Caminaba y caminaba, tratando de dar pasos ligeros para no hundirse en la arena. Había dejado su morral con Elderane, sólo para probar que podía realizar la tarea con honestidad. El sol arreciaba con fuerza sobre el desierto, pero Godric estaba acostumbrado a ello. Aquel era el resultado de labrar la tierra por años. Como ya se dijo, para nuestro viajero no había labor indigna, por servil que pudiera parecer.

Ambos aventureros navegaban duna tras duna, uno con ligereza, el otro con torpeza. Pero los dos avanzaban. Cuando cayó la noche, Godric no dio señales de aminorar la marcha, pero el Papa clamaba a su dios por un descanso. Ya no hacía calor, pero el desierto era una tierra de contrastes. No había refugio alguno para capear las gélidas temperaturas nocturnas, no había descanso. No quedaba otra alternativa que seguir en movimiento para mantener el calor corporal.

Y así pasaron dos días enteros desde que Godric y el Papa abandonaron a Elderane. Al amanecer del tercer día, ambos viajeros divisaron una estructura alta, construida de piedra negra y rodeada por gruesas paredes. Todo cansancio anterior fue olvidado por completo. Godric no apresuró el paso, pero el Papa parecía volar sobre las dunas. La promesa de poder absoluto hizo olvidar el hambre y la sed.

Pero el Papa no tenía idea de cuál era el siguiente paso. ¿Había un lugar en específico en el cual poner el sello? Sin embargo, una voz que no se escuchó en el aire resonó en el interior del Papa.

—Has tomado el largo camino a través de las dunas para entregarme las siete partes del sello —dijo la voz de la torre con un tono tan profundo como las profundidades de la tierra—. Arroja el sello por encima de las paredes de la torre y pide tu deseo.

Godric llegó a la torre y vio que el Papa estaba preparado para manifestar su petición. Aquello no se veía como "simple curiosidad". Ese hombre había venido a través de largas distancias con un propósito, uno que no se molestó en revelar. Ahora había entendido que el Papa era un vil engañador, pero poco podía hacer para evitar que él realizara su ambición.

—¡Torre de las edades, quiero obtener el poder para unificar todas las religiones en una sola! ¡Quiero terminar con las guerras santas y construir un mundo pacífico, libre de divisiones pueriles e insignificantes!

Se hizo un silencio prolongado y tenso. Godric creyó que las intenciones del Papa eran nobles y servían a una causa más elevada que su propio ego. Por supuesto, no conocía la verdadera razón por la cual atravesó el desierto y recorrió el imperio para hallar las siete partes del sello.

—Viajero, no cumpliré tu deseo —atronó la voz de la torre, la cual Godric también pudo escuchar, pero como si proviniera de su interior y no desde la torre misma—. Tus palabras se oponen a los verdaderos deseos de tu corazón. No quieres el poder para terminar con los conflictos que aquejan a tus tierras. Tu deseo es el control, la total dominación de la voluntad. Quieres imponer tus creencias a quienes no las comparten y no puedo consumar semejantes propósitos.

Godric recordó las palabras de Elderane sobre la torre y suprimió una risa. El Papa, desde que se encontró con él, no había hablado con la verdad. Pero nadie podía engañar a la torre.

—Veo que hay otro viajero frente a mí, pero no has arrojado el sello hacia la torre. Sin embargo, no podrías estar aquí si no hubieras tenido posesión de éste. Te daré una oportunidad para que me digas qué es lo que deseas y, si tus intenciones son genuinas, lo cumpliré. Y ahora, ¡habla!

Godric estaba listo. Dio varios pasos hacia delante, sin pensar en cómo plantear su petición. Lo iba a decir, sin adornos.

—¡Oh, gran torre! ¡Quiero que despiertes los poderes que existen dentro de mí! ¡Mi pueblo está en peligro de desaparecer por culpa de hombres como el Papa y quiero luchar contra semejante injusticia, cueste lo que me cueste! ¡Prometo no desperdiciar esos poderes ni darles un mal uso! ¡Por favor, torre de las edades, cumple mi deseo!

El silencio volvió a atenazar a los dos viajeros. El Papa creyó que Godric estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo que él. Estaba furioso porque su deseo no se cumplió pero, por lo menos, quería que ese joven de pacotilla fallara también. Eran muy pocas las personas que hablaban con transparencia, y Godric no era alguien especial.

—Eres Godric Gryffindor, hijo de noble estirpe, escondido de la iglesia por lo que eres. Tus intenciones son nobles y desinteresadas, has sido fiel a ti mismo con tu petición. Claramente eres el hombre del que habla la profecía del libro y es obvio que luchas por tu pueblo y no por tu propia gloria. Tu deseo será cumplido a cabalidad. ¡Que despierten tus poderes y te conviertas en un ejemplo para tu raza!

No ocurrió nada especial, o al menos nada que Godric pudiera sentir. Sin embargo, cuando trató de crear una llama azul como la que hizo su hermanastra, brotó una gran llamarada de fuego rojo. No podía creerlo. Sus poderes habían despertado al fin. Era el momento de luchar por un mundo mágico más próspero.

—Tardarás en acostumbrarte a tu nueva condición —dijo la torre—, pero valdrá la pena.

—¡Gracias, gran torre! ¡Tu fe en mí no será vana!

—Te devuelvo el sello, pues te lo has ganado. Ahora, es tiempo que vuelvan a su mundo. ¡Adiós, y buena fortuna para ti, Godric Gryffindor!

Hubo un destello cegador de luz blanca y ambos viajeros se hallaron en ese descampado tan familiar. Los soldados todavía estaban allí, merodeando por las cercanías, pero Godric vio a otros cinco hombres. Custodiaban con sus lanzas a dos personas que parecían temblar de miedo.

Eran Lugaid y Anna.

—¡Oigan! ¡Suelten a esos dos, de inmediato! —ordenó Godric a los guardias. Ellos divisaron a la figura alta y musculosa que recién había aparecido en el descampado y se largaron a reír.

—¿Qué nos vas a hacer un jovencito armado con una daga y una espada?

Luego, algo muy extraño ocurrió. Godric pensó en hacer flotar a los custodios de Lugaid y Anna y extendió ambas manos. Los cinco soldados comenzaron a flotar en el aire y luego movieron sus extremidades desesperadamente en medio de alaridos de terror. El joven no aflojó y los hombres se elevaron más en el aire. El Papa tenía la boca abierta y no estaba consciente de ello.

Pero la torre era sabia. Godric perdió el control y los guardias salieron disparados hacia el cielo. Se sintió muy apenado por su reacción involuntaria y más por las vidas que había segado sin querer, pero sabía que esa no sería la única vez que le ocurriera eso. Otra persona habría temido sus propios poderes o habría dejado un sendero de muerte tras él, pero Godric necesitaba ese poder para hacer el bien y su misión era controlarlo para darle un buen uso.

—Si ustedes no quieren terminar como ellos, se irán de aquí en silencio —dijo Godric a los demás soldados. Momentos más tarde, el Papa se quedó sin escolta y con muy remotas posibilidades de volver a Roma.

—¡Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho! —rugió el Sumo Pontífice, perdiendo sus últimos jirones de paciencia—. ¡Eres un hereje, y el destino de los herejes es la hoguera! Ah, antes que se me olvide, cuídate de Lugaid. Ese hombre busca su propio beneficio, lo conozco, y estoy seguro que te envió a esa aventura para que no interfieras entre él y esa ramera.

Dichas esas palabras, el Papa se dirigió hacia el oriente con una bolsa de cuero que había sacado del carruaje.

—¡Buena suerte! —exclamó Godric con sorna—. ¡Espero que, con esas ropas, no seas considerado como un hereje!

Lugaid y Anna se libraron de sus ligaduras gracias a sus artes y se aproximaron a Godric con regocijo. Sin embargo, Godric no estaba tan contento de verlos, en parte gracias a las últimas palabras del Papa.

—¿Es verdad?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Godric? —preguntó Lugaid sin entender.

—¿Es verdad que me enviaste a ese viaje hacia la torre para quedarte con mi hermanastra?

Lugaid se puso colorado.

—Admito que estoy enamorado de ella —dijo el druida con nerviosismo—, y que no habría podido hacer nada mientras estuvieras con Anna. Pero mi propósito con enviarte hacia la torre también fue genuino. Tú eres el futuro de nuestro pueblo, Godric. Ya viste de lo que eres capaz de conseguir. Une eso con la experiencia, y los magos dejaremos de ser tan pusilánimes. Tendremos nuevos conocimientos y les daremos un buen uso.

Godric todavía ostentaba un semblante serio. Sin embargo, cuando Lugaid comenzó a ponerse nervioso, el joven soltó una carcajada que sonó como un trueno.

—Lugaid, ¡no tenías por qué ser tan cobarde! Si estabas enamorado de Anna, podrías habérselo dicho en mi presencia y yo no me habría molestado. Es cierto que protejo a mi hermanastra con uñas y palos, pero ya me di cuenta que no eres un mal tipo.

—Es que… es que no tenía forma de saberlo.

—¡Pues podrías haber preguntado! —exclamó Godric alegremente—. Pero creo que necesito un descanso, y uno muy largo. Tuve que cruzar un desierto por dos días para llegar a tu condenada torre.

—Vayamos a la posada más cercana —propuso Lugaid, quien se aproximó al carruaje y desató a los caballos. Anna, usando sus poderes, domó a las bestias y los tres montaron un corcel cada uno. Y así, los tres viajeros se dirigieron hacia el pueblo más cercano para tomar un largo descanso.

* * *

Tres personas dormían plácidamente en sus camas, creyendo que nadie sería capaz de obrar algún mal sobre ellos. El hombre que se coló por la ventana no hizo ni el más leve ruido cuando exploró la habitación en busca de cosas de valor. Sin embargo, él no buscaba oro o joyas fabulosas.

Su objetivo era otra cosa.

Un hombre ataviado de manera muy ostentosa habló de unos artefactos muy extraños. Un libro y un sello. Rezongaba acerca de cómo tres personas le arrebataron aquellos objetos, tres personas que en ese momento estaban descansando frente a él. Pensaba en la clase de recompensa que tendría si obtenía el libro y el sello, pero también sabía que necesitaría el conocimiento para usarlos y hacer que su deseo se convirtiera en realidad.

Sus pasos eran silenciosos como los de un gato. Revisó todos los morrales y alforjas y, después de varios minutos de búsqueda, halló los objetos que tanto ansiaba. Los guardó en su morral y salió de la habitación de la misma forma en que había entrado.

El hombre desconocido caminaba por las calles desiertas con una agradable sensación de triunfo. Pero sabía que obtener el sello y el libro era el primer paso. De acuerdo a sus fisgoneos en varias posadas del pueblo, tendría que pasar por penurias indecibles para que pudiera tener la oportunidad de pedir su deseo. Para eso, necesitaría compañeros. Dos compañeros.

Alguien servicial y alguien inteligente.

Uno para que proporcione el sustento y el otro para que resuelva los acertijos que seguramente tendría que enfrentar.

Y él, por supuesto, sería el hombre de acción. Pero no destacaba por su fuerza o su arrojo, sino por su astucia.

Y así, al robar el sello y el libro, Salazar Slytherin se labró su propio destino.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Bueno, al fin terminé este extenso oneshot. Para empezar, los personajes de Lugaid, Anna y Elderane no son míos, sino que fueron creados por la banda Avantasia para contar una historia a través de una ópera metal. Fue un concepto revolucionario para el género y contó con mucho éxito. Al escuchar las canciones de la banda, la cual gira en torno a las peripecias del novicio Gabriel, me di cuenta que la estructura de la historia que narraba la banda a través de la música se podía amoldar a lo que haría un Godric Gryffindor joven, una persona que emprende una aventura para salvar al mundo mágico de la extinción.

Bueno, son las once y media de la noche y debería irme a dormir. Quería terminar la historia antes de pegar una merecida pestañada xDD.

Un saludo.


End file.
